Sugar's Revenge
The following story is set roughly three years after the events of The Forgotten - it is set in the same "universe" as the Betwixt mythos and serves as a sequel of sorts to that story, it will also expand on the Magical Unicorn mythos, which shall become a part of the Immortals series. Prologue The story began within the alien dimension known as the Land of Nowhere on a small island surrounded by stormy seas - a spiralling tower pierced the sky and caused a continual gathering of dark storm clouds as lightning flashed on and off, the entire realm being shaded in black and white. Within the tower stood a being that resembled a cartoon unicorn but tainted with an air of malice, her large eyes narrowing as she looked out at the sea surrounding her tower - her mane having been left unattended for some time, resulting in an almost feral appearance as her horn sparked with each raindrop that happened to pass onto it. "This isn't fair.. I was supposed to rule over the Flipside as a goddess.. how dare they betray me.. I gave them everything, I was the most popular anyway! They'd never of existed without me.. I should of went with the studio's office and went for a solo show.." the unicorn thought bitterly to herself, glaring as lightning striked around her. "..Bah.. who am I kidding? ..a solo show would of just meant more time humiliating myself for those fleshies.. "Hi! I'm Sugar! the Magical Unicorn! Let's sing the Rainbow Song!" -" the unicorn made a gagging motion and shook her mane "..I hate rainbows.. the only good rainbow is the kind that carves people into tiny little pieces - people like those bratty twins who had the nerve to take me on.. not to mention the useless fleshie - I swear, give a man some magic and he *still* screws everything up.." the unicorn snorted, finally leaving the window and heading to a large bookcase, kicking it over in frustration as books scattered across the room. "..This isn't fair - I can't let it end like this.. there's still a chance.." the unicorn sighed, looking over to a nearby table which had a rather tattered-looking ragdoll shaped like a unicorn. "..alright Sugar, don't mess this up.. just a little spell and you'll be one step towards getting free.. then you can show them what happens when people screw with you.." the unicorn thought, concentrating as her horn sparked before unleashing a beam of energy that surrounded the ragdoll and opened a small vortex. "..I may be trapped in the Land of Nowhere but at least with this little unicorn made of cloth and straw I can influence the Flipside again.. all it will take is one stupid Fleshie to find it and everything will start going my way again.. as it should.." the unicorn thought, a small smile appearing as she watched the ragdoll levitate and disappear into the vortex, which quickly closed behind it. Chapter 1 - The Trojan Unicorn The scene quickly shifted to a large desert as a gigantic steam-powered machine roared into view, armed with numerous limbs with an almost spider-like quality, each limb ending in deadly circular saws large enough to carve large trees in half with one fel swoop. At the same time massive tank-treads shook the ground below, creating large imprints in the sand as the machine churned out dark clouds of black smoke into the sky - facing off against the mechanical monstrosity were several heroic figures, in the heat of battle. The first was a woman dressed in the style of a romanticised medieval warrior, braving the dangers of the tank-treads as she slashed wildly with a large sword, tearing into the machine in the process but failing to halt its progress. A man dressed in the style of a Wild West cowboy rode alongside the machine with the aid of a horse, firing a powerful rifle that shatters one of the machine's limbs with a single blast, sending it crashing to the ground below as he aims for another limb. Another man dressed in the style of a pulp-era sci-fi hero flew around the machine with the help of a jet-pack, firing beams of energy from a stylized ray-gun at the machine's upper-portions, leaving several burning marks in the process. Finally a wild-looking man climbed up the machine with incredible speed and agility, armed with nothing but a ceremonial knife - which he stabbed into the machine several times as he continued climbing upwards. "We don't have much time!" the armored woman yelled out, glancing over to a small desert village - the machine making its way straight towards it. "Don't sweat it, Helena - we have this.." the cowboy replied as he fired another round, shattering another of the machine's limbs off. "The Emperor is getting bold again - to strike out like this, he's no longer hiding.." the wild-looking man declared, slashing deep into the side of the machine with his knife, causing it to let out a mechanical roar as it began to fall apart. "That's it - we've got this thing now!" the pulp-era hero grinned, firing his ray-run and causing the machine to shudder to a halt. "Damn it.." Helena gasped, wiping sweat from her brow as she continued to hold her sword tightly, looking over at the wrecked machine. "Told you, this was a hasty attempt at best.. the Emperor has made far worse.." the cowboy said, coming to a stop nearby. "That's what I'm worried about.." Helena replied. Category:Fantasy Category:Sci-Fi Category:Emperor Gear Category:Betwixt Category:Storyarcs Category:Story